RAVAGED
by blessedpanties
Summary: Pokémon are not the friendly and helpful creatures we once knew them as... They've gone mad. They attack us, they hurt us, without reason. There's a savagery about them that nobody can deny. They've reduced the world to ruin. They've ravaged the earth as we knew it. Can us remaining humans survive? Can we find a solution to the madness? We don't know...
**D.**

In a world where Pokémon are not the friendly companions we know, there is destruction and chaos. Cities and streets are littered with damage and rubble and a large portion of the human population has been wiped out by the Pokémons' savagery. New York City, for example, is not the bustling and boisterous city it once was. There is vacancy, a grim and dark air; broken buildings, shattered glass, mangled bodies... Ever since the Pokémon took over, life was not the same. It was a kind of apocalypse that the living humans referred to as "The Ravage".

It all began when a small-town Pokémon professor known as Professor Redwood began an experiment to create perfect pocket monsters without all the breeding hassle. It was a common practice to breed the creatures to get perfect IVs. Pokémon with perfect IVs were worth loads of money and Professor Redwood wanted to get rich quick. And so that is how his experiment began; he worked day in and day out, trying to perfect his formula. It was almost like a medicine that he would inject with a syringe into an average Pokémon. However, little did he know, this concoction he had created would doom the planet.

Redwood injected the serum into one Pokémon of each of the 18 types. Instead of creating Pokémon with perfect IVs, he created monsters with nothing but a thirst for blood. The creatures became savage and a specific chemical in the serum made it capable of spreading through the air. It came off the bad Pokémon like spores and infected the others. They murdered Professor Redwood and when the rampant beasts escaped his laboratory and as the madness spread, they soon destroyed the planet. Most things made by man were desecrated.

Many, many humans were killed by the savages leaving only a small population left. There is one major building left that is heavily protected called The Immunity. In this building there are Pokémon who are immune to the virus which was code named the Ravage, also what they called the general state that the world was in, and humans referred to the savage Pokémon as "ravaged". The people among the small population that are assigned to the duties are allowed to pick one single Pokémon to protect them. Scientists are attempting to use the DNA found and some of the immune Pokés to build a cure and even if a cure is created, there is no way to say for sure if it will save the planet from its utter destruction.

With so few humans left, it is hard to survive. Food is hard to come by, danger lurks around every corner. Each and every person still alive is required to collect DNA samples from the ravaged or rescue immune Pokés and return them to the laboratory for analysis, even if that means they have to die trying. When a person brings back DNA samples or immune Pokémon, they can exchange them for goods such as food, water, ammo, etc. for when they go back out into the Ravage.

The post-apocalyptic government that established itself after the ravaged broke loose has a list of requirements. A person is assigned to one out of two duties randomly; one must collect a DNA sample from each and every 720 species of the Pokémon savages, excluding the legendaries, before they can retire and the others who collect immune Pokémon must rescue 200 Pokémon before retiring. Once a person is retired, they live the rest of their days in a community that is safeguarded from the outside world filled with danger where they are guaranteed shelter, food, and safety where humans can slowly rebuild their population until the cure is created. How long, though, until a cure is discovered...? Only time will tell.

.: Author's Note :.  
An AU one-shot. Also the overall plot for a roleplay forum I just opened!  
If anybody is daring enough to roleplay in the Ravage, shoot me a PM (;


End file.
